Make Love Last
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Takes place after "Love Me Like You Mean It". Luke wants to make amends with Sophia. But will Sophia let him?


Title: Make Love Last

Fandom Claim: Wolf Lake

Table: Buffet (10 Prompts)

Prompt: #2 (Hide and Seek)

Rating: Teen

Summary: Takes place after "Love Me Like You Mean It". Luke wants to make amends with Sophia. But will Sophia let him?

Warnings: None

Notes: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. Before you comment on the shortness of this fic, please note this is part of a series of connecting one shots that started with "For The Child I Will Sing" and "Love Me Like You Mean It". So, it's going to be short but it's part of a bigger story.

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me, no profit is made

* * *

><p>Make Love Last<p>

Luke Cates was beginning to get annoyed. It was like he and Sophia were playing a game of hide and go seek. Sophia Donner was hiding while he was seeking. He wanted to apologize for what happened after he helped her flip. Her words "_You have one choice. Love me like you mean it…and while you're at it, mean it"_ were permanently burned into his brain. He had messed up. Royally this time, he knew. She had been able to hide from him all weekend but now it was Monday and she wouldn't be able to hide from him in school.

Everyone knew that she had made it through her flip, word traveled fast through the Pack. The fact that her pelt was white was known only to him, her, her father, and their Alpha, his mother. And Sherman too; but then again Sherman seemed to know everything, always. Luke tracked her down while she was on her way to Sherman's class. She looked good, really good. She looked finally comfortable in her skin. Her glasses were absent from her face with her vision now perfect from the change. He was surprised he found himself missing them.

Sophia frowned when she saw Luke making his way towards her. Part of her just wanted to turn tail and run, wanting to put off dealing with him. She had spent the weekend trying to figure out her feelings for him. She was more torn than ever. A part of her, bigger than she cared to admit, wanted to go to him. Wanted to be in his arms again, feel his body against hers; wanted to repeat their love making. But the more rational side of her brain whispered in the back of her mind, reminding her who he was. She didn't know if she could trust him; his past proving hard to get over.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Sophia struggled against his hold, irritated by his manner. Luke pulled her into the first room available, the library. The room was deserted as the final bell rung and all the other students were in class. When Sophia faced him, her eyes were glowing with the Otherworldly energy of their Pack. He felt his Wolfen instinct awaken in response and he felt the need to claim her rise swiftly. Luke fought against his nature and met her eyes once more. The amber glow was receding to her normal chocolate brown.

"Look Sophia, I'm sorry for how I acted after your Flip. I was an ass."

"Yes, you were." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You gave me a choice," He stepped closer to her, "To love you like I mean it…and to mean it."

She arched an eyebrow; expectantly. "And?"

"I'm ready to try things your way." Luke took her into his arms and kissed her.

Sophia made a small noise of protest but her lips yielded against his and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Luke growled softly in his throat and backed her up against a table. He lifted her onto the tabletop and Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be appalled at her behavior. But she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that something changed between them during her flip, something beyond the sex. It had been almost indescribable in its strength. She had felt like there was this invisible, unbreakable cord that wound through them and tied them together.

It also seemed to rob her of all her good sense when Luke was around. As they broke apart for oxygen, she wondered if Luke had felt it too. Luke leaned in to kiss her again and she stopped him, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt and let out a soft sigh.

"We are not doing this here," She said and smiled as he gave her a small pout, "Besides you've already made me late for my first day of Pack Education 101."

Luke chuckled and helped her down off the table. Sophia straightened her clothes and ran her hand through her hair.

"You do realize that they'll all be able to smell me all over you, right?" Luke asked as he slipped his hand around hers.

"I was trying _not_ to think about it." She replied as they made their way out of library and down the hall to Sherman's class.

He paused outside the classroom. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'm ever going to be." She replied.

Luke gave her hand a firm squeeze and opened the door and pulled her inside to the sound of their pack mates cheering.


End file.
